A Hidden Love
by twisted-hearts
Summary: What happens when Roxas' world falls apart? Who's the one person he can turn to? Roxas X Axel.... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers... This will be my last story

Until... I finish a few of them...

Lol.

Expect TONS of updates... **!SOON!**

Well I do not own

Kingdom Hearts,

Or any of the characters.

**(Goes all emo)**

lol

Well this story will be told From

Roxas POV.. And will have guyxguy pairings!

_Thoughts will be in italics..._

**Flashbacks will be in bold….**

_**Song lyrics will be in bold italics...**_

**_  
_**Warning To Reader:

There is a lot of

fucking

in this chapter...

(A/N: the word you pervs :P )

**!!!!OnWiThThEshow!!!!'**

* * *

****

"Go to hell!" I screamed furiously as I walked out the front door. Slamming the door behind me I flicked off what I knew was behind the door. After a second, I caught a draft of the cool December air and pulled my black hoodie tighter to my body as to attempt to keep myself warm. I began to walk across the snow-covered lawn.

"Get back here!" I heard a voice bellow from the doorway that I had just left.

"Not a chance in hell, Dad." I said, making sure the last part sounded **very **sarcastic. I pushed forward. The snow made a low 'crunch' sound as it gave in under the weight of my boots. It looked like I was shrinking with every step. As I turned the corner I sighed a sigh of relief. There was **nothing **my dad could do now. There was one person, that I knew, that could make this all better, well, at least for a little while. Just the image of my fiery-headed boyfriend warmed me up. I continued walking and before I knew it I was making the turn onto his street. I relaxed a little bit as I got closer to his house. I hadn't seen him in a couple days, so I was pretty eager to see him. He was the one person I could actually talk to. He was the one who actually listened. He made me feel like I could overcome any problems that faced me, and that's what I needed right now.

_Oh shit... I _thought as I reached his front door. _What do I tell him? How do I explain my bruises? I'll tell him that_... My thoughts were cut off by the front door jerking open. I stood in awe of the almost necked figure in front of me. The towel he was wearing was barely hugging his hips, and where the towel met the other end, came down far enough to reveal enough to make me bite my lip. "Oh Axel..."I murmured as I flew into his arms. I buried my face in his chest, and for the first time tonight, I felt safe. I could feel my eyes tear up. The tears ran down my cheeks and dripped onto his body.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing me to look at him. He could see the tears in my eyes. "Let's go inside." He suggested as he lightly placed his arm around my waist and broke away from the hug.

We sat down on the couch, so close that I was practically sitting on his lap. "What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked after a moment of silence.

"Well..."

**Roxas was sitting quietly on his bed, sketchpad in hand. He analyzed his sketch of a woman: .a tall, slender woman, with long wavy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Roxas finished filling in the details of her smile. Once again he analyzed his sketch. This time, he wanted to cry. "Mom..." he spoke under his breath.**

**"Roxas!" A voice bellowed from the background. Roxas quickly stuffed the sketchpad under a pillow and wiped the tears from his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as a tall, brownish-red headed man appeared in his doorway. "What are you doing?" The man asked.**

**"Nothing," Roxas lied quickly. The tall looming figure shook his head.**

**"You fucking liar." The man spat out. Roxas rolled his eyes; not knowing the other man had caught it.**

**"Don't ever roll your eyes at me!" he ordered as he plunged at Roxas. Before Roxas knew it, the man had him by the throat.**

**"You fucking bastard...let go." Roxas said as he pulled his arm back. "Go ahead," the man smirked. "Hit me." "I will, if you don't let go." Roxas threatened.**

**"I'm your father, you'll do what I say, and you'll tell me what I want to know!" He informed Roxas, as if he didn't know who his own father was.**

**"You're no longer my father!" Roxas screamed at him as he lunged his fist towards his father's face. "You haven't been my father since mom died! All's you do is go to work and then beat me. Look..." I said as I pulled back the sleeves of my tight black shirt with a white guitar on it. "See you did these!" I informed him as I finished pulling back the sleeve revealing large dark blue and purple bruises all along my arm. Roxas's father shook his head in disbelief as he rubbed his cheek.**

**"Why do you keep lying to me Roxas?" his father asked as he looked around the room. He noticed a corner of a book, sticking out from underneath a pillow. He plunged towards the pillow, grabbed it, and chucked it across the room. He looked at the picture for a second. "Why..." he mumbled under his breath. "Why..." he said again, this time loud enough for Roxas to hear. "Why do you keep tormenting me with your mother's death?" He asked as he threw the sketch pad down.**

**"What are you talking about dad?" He gulped, already knowing the outcome of what he was going to say. "You're tormenting yourself. All's you do is hurt me, and hurt yourself. If you haven't noticed, I don't talk to you anymore. I try to avoid you at ALL costs." Roxas informed him.**

**"You little prick." He screamed at Roxas as his fist flew back beside his head. Roxas ducked as the fist flew towards him. He kicked his dad in the shin as hard as he could, snuck around him, grabbed his black hoodie, slipped it on, and ran out the door, all while his dad hopped up and down on foot, crying out in pain.**

"Then I came here..." I said finishing the story, not knowing what else to say. "Roxas..." I could tell by his voice, that Axel wanted to cry. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said as I curled up against him. I felt his arm slide behind me. He tugged at my hand, informing me that he wanted to hold it without actually having to tell me. I laced my fingers in his. His hands were still a little wet, from the shower he just had, but none-the-less their touch was safe, and inviting.

"I know, but I wish that I could be there to protect you, all the time. You have no idea, well, I'm sure you do," he said correcting himself. "What it's like when I can't see you for days on end, because of your stupid dad."

"I know. But at least I can see you a little bit at school."

"Yea but it's not the same." He looked away, and I could tell that he was deep in thought. There was a large silence that hung over us, expelling any thought of speaking that came to mind until Axel spoke. "You know Roxas," he looked at me smiling. "I admire you. You don't ever let your dad get to you. You've been putting up with this for two years now, and you haven't changed. You won't let your dad harden your heart." He looked at me, his eyes all watery.

"I only stay myself because I don't want to be who he wants me to be, if that makes any sense at all." I said.

"I know. But still. What I mean to say is-" he paused. I could feel his heart begin to beat faster. "You don't ever cry. You stay strong. You wait until you can't take it any more, then you cry, and it starts all over. And you don't even complain." He said as if he envied this so called 'admiration' of mine.

"That's because there's nothing I can do yet. All I have to do is put up with this crap for another year and I'll be out of his house. Then, hopefully we can be together."

"Yea." He said smiling as he leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was so re-assuring, making me think of all the reasons why I loved him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. When he broke the kiss he smiled. "Mind if I run upstairs and get some clothes? Then I'll walk you back home." He said knowing what I would say.

"Hmm..." I teased him. Can I just stay the night?" As I asked his face lit up.

"Sure." He said with a wink.

"Then, will you get some clothes on?" I asked him.

"Oh come on," he said with a grin as he placed his hands on his towel. "Won't they just get in the way?"

"Please Axel, I just want to be held tonight." I said to him with a tune in my voice that let him know I was being completely serious.

"Ok, I understand." He said as he stood up and headed for the stairs. On about the third step he stopped. "Want me to grab you a pair of pants too?"

"Yes please." I said smiling. He began slowly walking up the stairs again. _How can I be smiling? So much has gone wrong. _I closed my eyes and pictured myself in Axel's arms. / _guess he just has that effect on me._

"Hey sexy," I heard Axel bellow from upstairs.

"Yea?" I asked him.

"Come up here, we need to talk."

"Oh shit..." I mumbled under my breath. _He said the three words... _"We need to talk..." I mumbled again. "Ok." I screamed loudly, trying not to sound as afraid as I was. I stood up and began to walk up the stairs. My head was racing with thoughts of why we would need to talk. As I turned to walk through his bedroom door, I saw Axel laying in his bed all curled up under the blankets.

"Nmp- hmmp hmm nhmmp." He mumbled into the pillow. "What?" I asked him. His head shot up and he looked at me.

"I said, 'Your pair is on the dresser.'" After finishing his sentence his had plunged back down into the pillow.

"Ok," I said with a giggle as I moved towards the dresser. I undid my belt, and slid off my pants. I slipped on the pants that Axel had laid out for me. I slowly pulled my shirt up over my head; as it came off my head I noticed that Axel was sitting Indian-style on his bed watching me undress. I blushed sheepishly. He pulled back the covers and motioned for me to lie down. I smiled as I slid underneath the large blue comforter. Once I was all the way in the bed, Axel pulled me closer to him so our stomachs were touching. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him

"Us.. ."he replied suddenly making me feel bad.

"Ok..." I replied as my arm began to shake. "Talk away." I ordered him.

"Well, I really wanted to know if you have a problem with me."

"Axel!" I screeched at him. He looked at me wide eyed. "I told you that I like you exactly the way you are."

"I know, but don't you wish that, sometimes..." he gulped.

"Axel spit it out!" I ordered him as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Sorry. Don't you ever wish that sometimes, I was two years younger, you know..." he gulped. "Your age."

"Oh Axel. Poor naive Axel." I said causing him to laugh. "No." I replied simply. "I find something about dating an 18 year old guy," I paused. "How do I put this? Let me see," I paused pretending to think. "HOT!" I said in a higher pitched voice. We both laughed.

"Don't you ever wish you were older?" he asked me.

"No." I replied again.

"Ok, I have another serious question." He said as he turned his head upward to look in my eyes.

"Ok, ask away." I told him.

"Well," he stopped talking at the sound of knocking coming from his front door. We looked at each other and both turned white. "Could it be your father?" Axel asked sounding scared.

"No," I replied. "He doesn't know anything about you, about us!" I informed him. "Unless, I've been sloppy and left something laying around." I gulped. I wasn't sure if it was his heart, my heart, or our hearts together, but one of them began to beat faster.

"Roxas," he whispered softly.

"Yea?" I replied in a harsh raspy voice.

"I'm scared. " he told me.

"Me too. But I have an idea." I lowered my voice trying to stay quiet. "Just go tell whoever's at the door that I'm not here. I'll wait on the landing."

"No." he told me. The knocking sound continued although louder this time. "Please. Just make him go away." I whispered in his ear.

"Fine; you're lucky I like you." He said as he slid out of bed. I followed suite. I followed him out of the room. On the landing I crouched down and Axel continued to walk down the steps. When Axel reached the door, he looked up at me and quickly turned away. As he reached for the door I could see his arm was shaking. He turned the door-knob slowly and opened the door.

"Oh..." I heard Axel screech.

* * *

There you go...chapter one's up! Sorry bout where i left off, but i wanted some dramatic suspense. Chapter two will be up soon. Please R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers!**

I missed y'all…

Honestly I really did!

So anyways…

Sorry about the Cliffy,

I just wanted an

Interesting

&

Suspenseful

Place to stop.

So anyway…

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I do not own A Walk To Remember

…

Nicholas Sparks does….

Sadly.

It's a REALLY good book…

You should read it…

**LIKE NOW!** :P

Yea,

that's about it.

Well here's chapy #2!

* * *

I held my breath as I watched Axel talk to the figure behind the door. "Ok, Hold on." I heard Axel say as he quickly walked across the living room to the kitchen. I heard the other person say something, but it wasn't clear enough to make it out. Axel reentered the room with a handful of money and he made his way top the door. "Thank you." Axel said as he closed the door with his foot. When I saw that he was holding two boxes of pizza I grabbed the rail for support and stood up quickly whipping the sweat from my brow. "I forgot I ordered pizza before you got here." He said with a laugh.

"Oh Axel, what am I going to do with you?" I asked teasingly as I began to walk down the stairs; my feet making soft noises on each step.

"Well I have some ideas." He said as his face flashed that elusive smile of his.

"No, not right now," I began as I reached him. "I want to just talk, and be with you." I finished as I gently slipped my arms around his waist. "And," I whispered softly in his ear. "I want to eat your pizza." I could feel the slight tremor of his body as I softly kissed his neck.

"Alright, Let's go to the kitchen then." He said as I pulled away and followed him into the kitchen. As we sat there eating pizza, neither one of us spoke until Axel finally spoke up. "Remind you of the way we met?" he asked.

"Yea,"

Axel was the busboy at the local pizza shop, and Roxas was just dieing for pizza tonight. As Roxas walked in the pizza shop Axel couldn't help but stare at the bleach blonde standing there in his tight black shirt, and dark blue jeans, that were snuggly hugging his hips. Axel bit his lip. The place was full with people sitting around eating their pizza. Roxas walked up to the cash register and placed his order. "Alright." He said as he tucked his change back in to his wallet, and began to scan the room for a place to sit. He noticed the redheaded boy cleaning the table and knew that he would be able to sit there when the boy was finished cleaning it. While he was walking to the table, he found himself unconsciously messing with his hair, and worrying about how he looked. As he reached the table the red head looked up at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"**Can I sit here when you're done cleaning?" Roxas asked. **

"**Sure," he wiped the table off with a washrag. "Finished." Roxas took his seat and nodded to him in acknowledgement. **

**Roxas was sitting there at least a good half an hour, slowly eating his pizza, wondering about what he'd do when he was done. When the red head, unexpectedly, delivered the bill he sat down across from Roxas. "I'm Axel." He spat out nervously. **

"**I'm Roxas." Roxas said with a giggle.**

"**So," he gulped loudly. "How was your pizza?"**

"**Fine, can I ask you a question?" Roxas asked him.**

"**S-sure." He stuttered.**

"**Are you always this nice to the customers?" Roxas asked as he leaned in closer.**

"**No, just the ones I like." He said with a smirk.**

Even now, I'm still not sure how all of that happened. One minute I walked into the pizza shop, hoping to quench my hunger, and the next I'm in a serious relationship. "Roxas…" Axel said as he waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I grunted as was shocked back to reality.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"What did you ask?" I asked as I marveled at the fact, that on an ordinary day I somehow fallen completely in love with an extraordinary guy named Axel.

"I asked what you were going to do Monday." He asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Oh, well," I gulped. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked.

"Scaring you, you know, about the pizza." He said slowly.

"Alright," I said as I put my arms around him and pulled him close. "It's ok you goob."

"Goob?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well in terms of endearment," I gave him a quick kiss. "It means I like you." After I finished the sentence, Axel thrust his arms in the air, and yawned.

"I like you too." He said after he finished yawning. We sat there in silence for a moment, looking in each other's eyes. A smile flashed across his face and the only thing I can remember thinking was that his smile was more genuine than anyone I knew. "I'm tired." He said as his gentle voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Me too." I agreed. I continued to look at him. He reached for my hand and I let mine gently slide into his. He squeezed my hand as I drew a shaky breath. "Let's go to bed." I croaked. I could feel dryness in my throat, a dryness that I got whenever I was with Axel. I swallowed, trying to soothe the dryness. He got up from the table and began walking to the living room. He tugged on my hand, practically begging me to follow; and I did. As we walked up the stairs I mumbled, "You have no idea how much all of this means to me. Taking me in, when I just showed up on your doorstep, and just being there for me."

"It's ok Roxas. I know you would do the same for me." He said as he looked backwards, flashing a reassuring smile. _Meeting you is one of the best things that happened to me in my life._ I thought about saying it, but when I opened my mouth, the words just didn't come out. My past year with Axel was the most idyllic year I have spent. As we continued to walk up the stairs I began to feel a gnawing anxiety to the fact I would have to go back to my dad's sooner or later. We reached the landing and then turned into his bedroom. Before sprawling myself across his bed I studied his night stand to find a book laying open. I walked over and looked at it.

"A Walk To Remember?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a very bittersweet romance novel." He informed me as he lied on the bed. I placed the book back down and lied down next to him. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied feeling a sudden ache from the formality of our goodnight. But when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, the ache vanished and I found myself laying there, thanking god that I was happy to be there with him. I lied there dazedly staring at the ceiling, finding it difficult to fall asleep in his arms; in time, I managed.

I awoke to find I was no longer in Axel's presence. I quickly did a double take at the side of the bed where he had been last night. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I could hear Axel's voice coming from downstairs. "He, he tastes like you only sweeter." The sound of his voice was soothing and as I slid out of bed I swore I could smell bacon. _That sly fox…_ I thought as I walked onto the landing. Oh yea, that smell was definitely bacon; he knew I loved it. What isn't there to love about bacon? I continued walking until I reached a spot in the living room that offered a view into the kitchen. Axel was dancing around the cluttered kitchen, in front of the stove, while singing, and cooking. Loud sizzling was coming from the skillets on the stove, almost drowning out the music coming from the stereo on the counter. Axel quickly stopped dancing as he began messing with the food.

I looked back at the living room and noticed the large amounts of empty pop cans, chip bags, and all the crumbs everywhere that I didn't notice last night. I sighed. I knew Axel worked every day except Sunday and he preferred to spend his occasional day off relaxing, but this is ridiculous._ I'll tidy up later_. I thought. I looked back at Axel and noticed he was already in his yellow and purple work uniform. "Eww." I mumbled under my breath as I thought about the clashing colors; Axel began dancing again. I noticed how he moved so fluently even though his goal was to look silly, he actually looked pretty good. "Hey baby." I said loudly over the noise. He stopped dancing and quickly turned off the music.

"Hey. I figured you might be hungry." He said, flashing a smile at me.

"Yea, I'm starving." I replied as I scanned the counter top.

"Good. You'll need to be." He said with an evil tone in his voice; I spotted a bottle of green food coloring sitting next to a bottle of limejuice.

"If you say so." I replied as I eerily took a seat at the kitchen table. The chair squeeked softly once I was fully rested, and Axel turned around holding a plate in front of him. "Oh my god," I shrieked as I looked at the green omelet, and noted the normal looking sausage.

"Oh, it's just food coloring. You baby." He said teasingly as he placed the plate in front of me. "Go on, eat." He urged as he stared at me. Reluctantly, I took a bite.

"That's not that bad," I said.

After laughing we settled into easy conversation, uninterrupted even when the phone rang. We talked about Axle's unique cooking style; I quickly noted the green eggs, and tangy sausage cooked in limejuice. Axel wore a grateful expression, and he was beaming with pride. We continued to talk and I found myself talking about how much I hated my dad, more than I thought. He listened intently, asking questions now and then. "I just can't stand him." I added to my previous statement.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled my head closer to his and softly kissed me on the forehead. "But I have to go to work. You know I told you the manager's an asshole. He'll have my head if I'm late. "

"Ok," I told him as I felt a knot form in my stomach and that dryness in my throat. "Maybe I'll swing by later." I informed him as he stood up and took our plates to the sink.

"That'd be nice." He offered as he walked to the counter and grabbed his keys. He jingled them slightly before turning back to me and opening his arms; practically begging me to come to him. I plunged myself into his arms and they quickly closed around me. Little did he know that his touch, to me, was electrifying I suppressed the urge to throw him down on the table and have my way with him, after all, that's what he would have wanted. "I'll see you later." He offered as we broke the hug.

"Alright have fun." I replied as he softly kissed me and walked to the door. Seconds later I heard the car start and I ran to the window. I could see him driving down the road. Now it was official, I was alone; for now at least.

* * *

There's chapter two guys :D Please Review. 


End file.
